


Blackberries

by kueble



Series: I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Jaskier helps Geralt bake for Ciri.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Blackberries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Anniversary" for Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo.

Jaskier adjusts the borrowed gloves before edging closer to the blackberry bush. Thankfully Lambert had been more than happy to let him use the thin leather gloves once he found out why he needed them. His first attempt at picking the berries has been sadly misguided, but now he was better prepared and ready to fill his basket. He’d only suffered a few scratches before realizing he’d need some actual protection.

It turns out he should have paid more attention to all those boring lectures Geralt tried to give him finding the best gear for the job.

He hums to himself as he plucks only the best looking berries from the bushes and gently sets them in his basket. The sun is shining brightly, and he’s glad he already shed his outer layer. His chemise is starting to get sweaty and cling to him, so he pulls it away from his chest and flaps it a bit in an effort to get some air flowing before turning back to his task. He moves a little closer to the berry bush and one of the prickers catches the fabric of his trousers. He shakes his leg to get it out, but only manages to tear the cloth.

“Fuck!” he shouts, jumping backwards and looking down at his knee. The pricker got him and there’s a little trickle of blood showing through the rip. He sighs and ignores it, because Geralt asked him for help and it’s not like he’s about to be outsmarted by a fucking _bush_.

He squats down and finds a nice cache of ripe berries hiding under some leaves. His basket is almost full, so he doesn’t even feel a little bit guilty for tossing a few of the plump berries into his mouth. He bites back a moan as the sweet flavor bursts across his tongue and sneaks another handful before deciding he’s got more than enough for today.

Jaskier heads back to the keep, whistling to himself as he walks. The witchers are lucky to be so self-sustainable. There’s plenty of game and fish nearby, wild berries, and even a spattering of fruit trees a half an hour or so away. Add that to the greenhouse Vesemir tends to year round and they’re pretty much set. The witchers were like a little beehive, everyone working to take care of their own.

If only his mother could see him now, waxing poetic about running a household. How many times had he driven her half-mad over his disdain for estate upkeep? He’d always known he wouldn’t be taking over for his father, would gracefully bow out and let his younger brother have the reigns. Yet here he was, helping to keep an entirely different castle up and running. He laughs to himself and makes a note to get a letter out to her soon.

She’d be proud of his odd little family.

Geralt is already in the kitchen when he makes his way there, so Jaskier sets down his basket and then jumps at him, knowing the witcher will catch him. Geralt laughs and takes a step backwards to steady himself, but doesn’t seem too annoyed with the unexpected armful.

“You’re hot,” Geralt murmurs against his lips before capturing them in a quick kiss.

“I know. I’m simply ravishing,” Jaskier chirps back, laughing when Geralt rolls his eyes.

“I mean sweaty and gross, though you are kind of cute.”

“I’ll take it,” Jaskier giggles, floundering a little as Geralt sets him down on the counter. He kicks his legs and watches Geralt roll out the dough he’s been working on all morning. Lambert and Eskel had snatched up the first failed attempt, doctoring it up with some honey and cinnamon before being waived out of the kitchen.

“How’s this one?” Geralt asks before stuffing a piece of the crust into Jaskier’s mouth. He hums while he chews and then nods enthusiastically.

“Much better! A little sweet but not overpowering. Why don’t you line the pans and I’ll get the filling ready?” he asks before hopping off the counter. He tracks down a clean bowl and dumps the blackberries into it, adding honey and a little bit of flour to thicken it up. He mashes it all together with a large fork and tries a small bite to make sure it’s good enough. Satisfied, he goes to work filling the tart pans Geralt has lined with dough.

“Thank you for helping me,” Geralt tells him after they slide the tarts into the oven. He looks adorable, covered in flour and grinning widely as he tries to brush the worst of it off of him.

“Anytime, dear,” Jaskier says softly, smiling back at him. “You do realize black maybe wasn’t the color for baking, right?”

“Well aware,” Geralt snorts as he swats at his pants. He leans in for another kiss, and Jaskier resigns himself to be covered in flour. Geralt pulls him closer and licks into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Jaskier hums happily against his lips and wraps his arms around Geralt’s neck. 

By the time the tarts are finished, he has white hand prints all over his ass.

\---

Geralt didn’t want to do it in front of everyone, just in case Ciri didn’t want all the attention focused on her, so now they’re standing outside her door, nervously waiting for her to answer their knock. Well, Geralt is nervous. Jaskier knows their gesture will be a welcome one.

“Hello?” Ciri asks as she slowly opens the door. She grins as soon as she notices who it is and throws the door open to let them in. Geralt gestures awkwardly at the tray in Jaskier’s hands.

“We uh,” he mumbles, “We made you these.”

“Oh! They look lovely!” Ciri beams as she leans in to look at the blackberry tarts. “What are we celebrating?” Geralt pauses, looking horrified that he has to talk about his feelings, so Jaskier takes pity and butts in.

“You!” he says before setting the food down on the table and pulling them both into a hug. “You and Geralt found each other a year ago, today. So it’s an anniversary of sorts. Happy Anniversary!”

“We’re glad to have you here,” Geralt chimes in, his voice a little rough around the edges.

“Me too!” Ciri squeals and hugs them harder. She’s shaking a bit, and Jaskier can tell she’s crying, so he just holds his little family tighter and vows to do whatever he can to protect them both. “Thank you...dad” she whispers into Geralt’s shirt.

And then everyone is crying, witcher constitution be damned. 

Jaskier ushers everyone towards the bed and Geralt sits down and pulls Ciri into his lap. They hold each other, her small face tucked into his chest. She reaches out and grabs a hold of Jaskier, pulling him back into the hug, so he settles down beside them and wraps his arms around them both. Geralt wiggles an arm free and hooks it over Jaskier’s shoulder, embracing him tightly.

Eventually they actually eat the tarts, and they’re every bit as delicious as Jaskier knew they would be.


End file.
